The Cakes of Midorijima: The Modern Twilight
by GrammaticalMurder
Summary: All was good in Midorijima. Until a mysterious figure decided that it was their destiny to turn the saying "Let them eat cake" on its ass. Witness romance bloom and jealousy sprout along the journey our heroes will cross to save themselves. In a world...
1. Chapter 1

A while ago I had a story called _A Story of Insanity and Cakes_ or something like that. After three chapters I decided to delete it because the story wasn't really going anywhere and I had no idea how I was going to continue writing it. Well since the majority of my problem involving moving is now out of the way, I can now attempt to remake the story and hopefully complete it. The same will go for any other story I deleted. Oh and I'd like to warn you that this is going to be rated T or M because it contains all the shit you would find in any generic horror movie including death, profanity, violence, implied frickle frackling, etc. The characters will also be intentionally Out of Character because it's fun to do that kind of crap to other people's characters.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Someone like me would've never been able to make something like Dramatical Murder.**

Though for a second he thought he would never find it, Aoba managed to spot the home just two feet away from him. The directions given to him were complex, but he finally made it. If Aoba could, he'd curse Noiz for having to make things so complicated. Not everyone can fully understand what it means to get out of town without screaming, tripping, or dropping materials in wide open areas.

Aoba tripped over his own feet as he was stepping into the place he was staying in. He was lost in his own thought about how much he is going to miss everything from his hometown Midorijima, especially his college. The vibrant atmosphere, the sound of the cheerleaders practicing their routines, the distant smell of weed coming from the back of the parking lot, and the savage brawls breaking out among the freshman girls over spilled Pumpkin Spice Lattes and dirtied Uggs, etc. There was just so much Aoba was leaving behind; but what he will miss the most are the people he has lost during the incident _._ It was why he left Midorijima.

Aoba has tried time after time to forget about the incident, but it wasn't easy. It was especially difficult to forget considering the incident occurred about 20 minutes ago and the blood and frosting are still on his clothes. Well, one would argue that it's probably ideal if we can all just look into the past to see how this all got started.

* * *

So yeah I know that this is a short intro, even shorter than my first intro to the previous story, but I really can't think of what to actually put into this chapter. You know when you're reading a novel for school and there's a chapter that's only a page long and you're happy because it means you could read less? Think of this chapter as the chapter that spares you of your time. So you're welcome…


	2. Friday the 12th

Again, sorry about the short introduction I underestimated just how much of my problems are out of the way (classes and laziness). This part may be confusing for some people when it comes to the settings. I know the town's name is Midorijima, a Japanese name, but this takes place in what I imagine life in a university in South Florida, United States is like. I'm not going to pretend like I know what a Japanese university is like. Oh, and if anyone has already read the original fanfiction you may notice that this second chapter seems similar to the other second chapter, which it is. This is pretty much chapter 2 2.0.

Disclaimer: You know…

Warning: Remember what I said in the previous chapter.

* * *

It was 7:00 a.m. when Aoba woke up in the morning. After freshening up Aoba went downstairs and he had breakfast. The time went on as he left for the bus stop, spotting his friends in a car. They were kicking in the front seat and in the back seat. Aoba knew then that he had to make his mind up and answer the question; which seat could he take? It was a Friday; a day most people believed is the day people had to, how one would say, get down. Everybody was looking forward to the weekend. Partying and –

"Yeah!"

Aoba was cut off from his own musings by his friends' sudden outburst, but he just brushed it off as friends continued to kick in the front and back seat. Aoba still hasn't decided on which seat he was going to take despite already sitting in the middle seat; the only seat that was left available. The car ride went on smoothly after a few minutes of uncontrollable dangerous drifting caused by the driver's action of releasing the wheel during their outburst of joy thinking about partying on a Friday. Aoba happily thought about the weekend, seemingly oblivious to the smell of blood smeared across the car's hood and on the faces of his friends. The day started off quite nicely.

The ride was finally over and Aoba made it to school. The moment Aoba stepped closer to the parking lot he caught the pungent smell of marijuana and some other questionable substance, but he was used to it and he continued to walk further into campus. The entire campus was filled with students excited for the weekend, looking forward to things like "turning up" or getting "shit-faced." The university had quite the pleasant atmosphere with a remarkable cast of students and teachers as one could tell based on their daily thought provoking conversations about the mysteries behind that girl's ass and those new possibly fake pair of Jordans that guy purchased last week. While the mass of students and teachers continued to go about their business, a small figure observed them from afar.

Aoba was sitting on a bench waiting for a man named Koujaku, also known as, bae. During this time, a group of lower classmen scattered across the patios like rabbits. Led by a freshman whose been nicknamed Noiz, the group were causing a noise that out-noised the noise everyone else's noise has been making in the time the noise has been produced in the noisy patio. It's been this way ever since the freshman leader enrolled in the school, hence the nickname Noiz has been given to him by upper classmen. Now it's only a matter of time until the new boy figures out that the nickname isn't a compliment.

The rabbit litter took their commotion, and migrated to where Aoba was sitting. It became evident that the "gang" leader was trying to get Aoba's attention. However, Aoba chose to ignore him and continue waiting for Koujaku. Unfortunately, the freshman insisted in getting his way, and began to speak.

"…bro…", a romantic statement given by Noiz. At this point Aoba knew that he couldn't simply ignore Noiz. Releasing a sigh, Aoba responded to Noiz.

"What do you want?"

"Did you know that a buck can go at it with a doe at a rate of 20 miles per hour?"

"Ugh, could you not?"

"Not to mention old men risk an 90% chance of getting an aneurysm in the middle of—"

"Noiz, I know where you're going with this. It's still a no."  
"Tsk, I can't believe you're still with a dude who goes around the place in a fucking wig."  
"It's not a wig! He believes in the natural beauty—"

"Bullshit. If he were to show up right now and I were to grab his head, that shit will come right off and you will learn by "natural beauty" he meant Mink's dead little sister."

"Shut up!" Aoba shouted, he quickly looked around and drew closer to Noiz, "too soon. If he hears you he'll beat the freshman out of you."

Noiz shrugged his shoulders. They looked back at Noiz's gang whom were miraculously quiet the whole time. The silence didn't last long as Noiz restated his early romantic proclamation.

"…dude…"  
"Now what?"

"Sausages are a German's specialty and I believe—"

"Shush! Go away Koujaku's here!"

All of Aoba's waiting has ended as a man walked through the school patio. Just about every weeaboo and otaku turned their eyes in awe of the man who was completely decked out in what one would find in an annual fandom convention. Aoba quickly fixed himself and ran up to what the people of Midorijima would refer to a significant other as "bae". Much to his embarrassment, Aoba tripped over the complex mass of matter known to the world as nothing.

Fortunately, Koujaku has mastered the art of Ryan Goslingism and caught Aoba flawlessly. This action caused Aoba's cheeks to flush with a shade red but Noiz's with a shade of green. The modern Shakespearean duet stood there. Aoba was completely mesmerized by Koujaku's dark hair flowing like a dark river while Noiz raised his hand in the air only to not feel any sign of blowing wind. Confusion was etched in Noiz's face.

Before any more words of love or hate could be spoken among the threesome, the first bell finally rung and it was time for the students of the university to head inside.

* * *

Alright there you have it, chapter 2. Be grateful, I had to listen to Friday 10 times to get the first part in. This took me days and I mean DAYS to finish. If only whoever was in charge of this goddamn world would've blessed me with the gift of not being a lazy ass.


	3. Brief Encounter

So, now that Chapter 2 is finally out of the way, I can get on to chapter three.

Disclaimer: The thirteenth amendment prohibits me to own people, so I don't own Aoba or any other Dmmd character. I don't own Dmmd itself either.

Warning: Chapter 1

* * *

After the first bell rung, the mass of students headed towards the building of the school with the overwhelming speed of sloths. It was then that the freshman gathered what he believes to be a frat and left the fluorescent light-bulb crossed lovers behind. Hopelessly lost in their own world of jubilation, they've failed to notice the small gnome-like figure that has been settled in the bushes since the beginning of the day. At this point in time, the two knew that their first classes would be separate and they would not meet until lunch break; truly the most brutal travesty Midorijima endured since the shutdown of the local Starbucks.

Aoba and Koujaku eventually came into the conclusion that they must part ways for fate is undefeatable for at least several hours. Just when they were about to part ways, Aoba remembered a rather frightening possibility about Koujaku suggested by Noiz before they parted ways. It was a possibility that Aoba needed to confirm. It's because of the urge to decipher the prolonged mystery that Aoba shoved his hands into Koujaku's hair.

"Aoba…Aoba...Aoba, what are you doing?"

Too anchored in his own determination, Aoba ignored the question and continued prodding at his Before Anyone Else's locks with his fingers. Not even the relief of releasing fifty tons of lead can compare to the relief Aoba felt as he detected no sign of a braid or weft on Koujaku's scalp. Aoba thought to himself that it was ridiculous borderline Lamento Cat-grade hysteria that made him ever doubt Koujaku and his looks. With that thought in mind, Aoba laugh at himself until the point of numbness. Aoba failed to look at the bush in front of him and plummeted into its green leaves.

"Eh."

Koujaku looked down at Aoba with worry, slightly with frustration, over his one of many moments of clumsiness. As Aoba struggled through the leaves and branches of the bush, what caught his attention was a rather unusual sight. He saw himself, but not quite. Aoba saw before his eyes his own face had he taken up the fashion of Trump-esque clown makeup. Yeah, that seems quite accurate. This strange figure was a dwarf in size and appeared to not be made of authentic flesh but rather that of a confectionary like consistency. As Aoba stared at this pasty dwarf in silence the creature reciprocated in a mirror-like manner.

"Aoba are okay?" Koujaku broke the silence, "You've been in there for a while and I really don't want to have to get the school nurse cause there was this one time—"

"No no I'm fine." Aoba quickly got up and brushed off any remaining debris on his person.

The two resumed indulging in their twitterpated episode. Of course, this has to be put to an end after the late bell has rung across the campus. The two couple eventually parted ways as they went on to go deal with the usual diatribe given out by their respective teachers.

* * *

I know I know I KNOW. Look there is nothing I would love more than to explain myself but trust me I can't do so any other way than to write a long ass essay on what exactly has been going on and I take that no one would be interested in that.


	4. The Classroom Part 1

So yeah it's almost the end of the year and things are starting to clear up so I can continue to work on my fics that I intended to complete some time go (like a freaking year ago).

Disclaimer: Look up Nitro+chiral and you will most likely not encounter my name anywhere in the crew list or whatever.

Warning: You know the drill

* * *

As soon as Aoba made it to his class, a barrage of glares darted toward him. Bracing himself for the threats and the berating the teacher usually delivers towards her students, Aoba walked painfully slow into the classroom.

"You know you should be thankful that I'm generous enough to not lower your points at the rate you deserve…"

The teacher went on with the usual scolding Aoba has heard more times than he has tripped over himself, and that is saying a lot. Aoba simply sighed and started looking through his phone while the teacher continues her daily tirade.

"Be lucky you're here. You want to know wha—you have three seconds to put the phone away before I make sure you won't be seeing your family for the weekend."  
Aoba took his phone out of sight, not planning on dealing with whatever the teacher had to throw on him. It seemed like things were settling down once everyone's mobile have been put away, but a 21st century college class can be subdued for only so long. Within a span of five minutes, Noiz took matters into his own hands and devised on what he should do to pester Aoba.

"Alright class, when you return from the weekend we'll wrap up our final presentations. Today we'll be doing a handful more presentations now and spend the rest of our class time on last minute crap on yesterday's lecture. Show of hands who'll start today's presentations,"

Sighs sprung from all over the room; hoards of students hunch over to whisper to each other.

"If no one is volunteering I guess I'll just have to invite someone,"  
With the teacher's statement, the sighs and tongue clicking across the room transfigured into ghoulish moans of rife devastation. The countenance of each and every student mirrored that of a young school boy waiting in a long line somewhere in the '40s. Each and every student, except one.

"I'll go."

Now it was the teacher's turn to air her displeasure but if it was any means of getting through the time, she'll have to proceed. Noiz strutted towards the front of the class and expressed a fecal matter consuming grin towards Aoba who had long brought out his cellular to contact the Before Anyone Else. As soon as Noiz finished fumbling through his laptop to set up his project, music began to play and the beginning melody was all too familiar to those in the class.

 _Sie sind das essen und wir die jagar!_

It only took moments for the whole class to sing along in unnaturally perfect synchronization. At this point the teacher turned over in humiliation concealing her face in her hands. The ludicrous nature of the environment is overwhelming to her yes but what else was to be expected from an alternative cultural history of mythological science studies class anyway? The presentation was stunned for several minutes as the intended introduction morphed into a performance itself, wasting precious time. Though it's only a matter of time, the hype eventually died down once more as it was time to present seriously, if one could call it that.

"…The Confectionery Inquistion…"

 _You cannot be serious right now_ , the senior teacher thought to herself and many others would most likely not disagree.

* * *

Look I just felt like I had to turn in something as a placeholder since I can't think of anything to write during this part of the story updates should be more common from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATES FOR THE ONE OR TWO PEOPLE WHO'S READING THIS FIC!**

I'm not going to even try to work on this fic. Look I have other ideas to write about and I'd like to work on them while they're still fresh in my head. It was my mistake for waiting too long to work on this story so I have no idea how I'm going to work on this. Sorry for disappointing you but you should've never expected much from someone who doesn't even have a profile pic. Never expect much from someone who doesn't have a profile pic.


End file.
